Sprinkler systems are known in the industry. A property owner may install a sprinkler system (including pipes, valves, and sprinkler heads) on his/her property such that the system can distribute water to specific areas, thereby allowing grass and vegetation to grow. Many neighborhoods now require that each dwelling in the area have a functioning sprinkler system so that lawn and grass will remain green and have an attractive appearance.
Most sprinkler systems generally include a controller. This controller is designed to selectively open and close the valves in the system. When a valve is opened by the controller, water and sometimes other substances, such as fertilizer, will flow and be provided to a particular area.
The controller may enable the property owner to program the sprinkler system so that it will automatically turn on or off at preset times. Some areas of a property may require more or less water than others based upon factors such as the type of vegetation planted, the slope of the land, the number and type of sprinklers in the area, and the degree of exposure to sunlight. As such, the sprinkler controller may also allow the user to set the duration of each watering cycle. Thus, a sprinkler controller enables a property owner or manager to customize a watering system, as desired.
While sprinkler controllers are valuable tools, some users find that establishing or altering settings of a sprinkler controller to a desired configuration can be confusing and time-consuming. It often takes a first-time user 15 to 20 minutes (or even longer) to program the controller to desired settings. Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the industry to devise a sprinkler controller that is more user-friendly and can be intuitively programmed within a few minutes. Such a device is disclosed herein.